Bath Time Mayhem
by asylumchick97
Summary: Spyrit (pronounced Spirit) is staying at Kid's house after an accident at her place. She takes a bath and Kid walks in. What happens? Read and find out. Rated M for slight sex and language. KidxOC (Don't hurt me!)


So. . .I'm sorry about this, but I just had too ^^'

* * *

"Thanks again for letting me stay with you Kid. I don't know where I'd go if you hadn't offered," Spyrit thanked Kid as she set her stuff down on the /symmetrical/ guest bed. Kid smiled as he leaned against the doorway. "No problem, I can't just let a friend be out in the cold as her house is being rebuilt," He replied and chuckled. Spyrit nodded and started to unpack. "Yeah, damn Black*star thinking he and Soul could train right in the middle of my living room," She growled and put her clothes in the drawers. Kid nodded and walked over to her. "Now the bathroom in here isn't working properly for some reason so you'll have to use the one down the hall. Here are some towels and a robe, dinner will be ready in a while so take your time," Kid explained and walked out, shutting the door.

Spyrit hummed as she put all her stuff away then got undressed and wrapped herself in a fluffy towel and grabbed her loofa. She picked up her bath bag and walked down the hall to the bathroom. Spyrit walked in and saw it to be perfectly symmetrical. She giggled and took off her towel and set her stuff down on a stool. She leaned over the tub and turned on the water to the right temperature and filled up the bath. When she deemed it good enough, she turned off the water and slipped in. "Ah, this is exactly what I need," she sighed and put her long black hair up then slipped down to her neck.

After a few minutes of relaxing, she sat up and reached into her bath bag and pulled out some soap and rubbed it in her hands. Once it was sudsy enough, she started to rub it on her arms and worked her way down to her chest. She sighed happily then stood up and started to rub the soap on her legs, and that's when the door flew open.

Spyrit froze as she saw Kid standing in the doorway. He stood there stunned with a massive blush covering his face. Spyrit stood just the same. "WH-what are you d-doing in here?" Kid stuttered as he tried to look away from Spyrit. "I'm taking a bath, what else," She exclaimed as she tried to grab a towel, but reached a little too far and slipped. Kid saw this and rushed to save her but tripped on her bag and fell on his ass. Then Spyrit landed on him with his face between her sudsy bosoms.

The two teens froze from embarrassment. Spryit quickly pulled away and looked at Kid. His hair was slightly wet from being on her chest and he had a blush on his face. "Uhm, uh . . . I'm so sorry Kid, but why'd you barge in on me in the first place! I was taking a bath and you knew that," Spyrit explained as she tried to get up, but slipped and fell back down. "This is my private bath! I even put a sign on the door,' Kid stated as he attempted to slide out from underneath his heavy-chested friend, but failed and fell back into her chest. "I didn't see any sign on the door," She said matter-of-factly and put her hands on his chest to push her up but lost her footing in a small puddle of water and fell back down again.

After a few seconds, Spyrit groaned and gripped the side of the tub at one last attempt to get up and succeeded. Kid held his breath as he looked up to see a new angle of Spyrit and tried to his newly formed boner. She kneeled down and offered her hand to Kid to help him up. He looked to her then her hand and grabbed it, but instead of her pulling him up, he pulled her down and kissed her hard.

Spyrit stiffened as he did so but then relaxed and kissed back. Kid pulled away after a few minutes and smirked at Spyrit. She looked back at him and blushed, "What was that for?" She asked softly. Kid chuckled and started to massage her larger than normal chest. "What kind of guy wouldn't want to kiss a wet naked girl who's sitting on top of him?" Kid stated and licked her neck. Spyrit moaned and bit her neck. "Mmm, Kid . . . that feels so good," Spyrit moaned and wrapped her arms around Kid's neck and started to play with his hair. Kid smirked and bit her shoulder and slid his hand down to mess with her clit. "Oh yes Kid!" As soon as she moaned, Kid felt something hit him in the face.

"KID!" Kid broke from his thoughts to see Spyrit right in front of him with a towel around her lithe form. "Get the fuck out Kid! You don't just barge in here when a girl is taking a damn bath!" She yelled and hit him with her loofa. Kid brought his arms up as she hit him again. "Get out!" She yelled again and started to chase Kid out of the bathroom and down the hall with the loofa. "I'm sorry Spyrit, now stop hitting me asymmetrically!" Kid apologized and ran around trying to fend off his friend.

Liz and Patty sat watching this on a couch in the foyer. "Well I never thought this to happen," Liz said apathetically while Patty waved a flag with Spyrit's name on it, cheering her on. "Go Spyrit, beat his perverted ass!"


End file.
